1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automatic part feeders.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic part feeders are widely used to feed parts in factory lines. The parts can be in many shapes according to need, for example, in a ring shape, in a C shape. Example workpieces for such ring-shaped or C-shaped parts are spacers, which are widely used in various products, such as lens modules. Such a spacer in a lens module can space two lenses, and can allow the light pass through the through hole of the spacer.
In mounting products, usually, the spacers are manually placed in a tray to be ready for the mounting of the product. However, manually feeding pars is inefficient.
What is needed, therefore, is an automatic part feeder, which can overcome the above shortcomings.